Confusion
by Crypticsnofire
Summary: AFTER THE FIRST BOOK (i havent read any others!) Motoko still has feelings for keitaro even after she has gotten over her cold. Will she admit it face to face or never tell him how she feels?
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

Chapter 1

"HYA!" Screamed Motoko. She jumped up and split a giant rock in half. She began to jump around and slash the smaller rocks that fell from the boulder. Dust filled the air. When it cleared, there was nothing there except for one small pebble she had missed. This was the best she had done. She then walked over the to the waterfall and began to meditate.

Meditating was something that always calmed down Motoko's anger. She was often very patient with the other girls, but sometimes she just needed to relax. Rushing water drenched her as she walked under the waterfall. She did this to hear things and concentrate more. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on listening.

She heard the birds chirping, the girls talking, and... a rustle in the bushes? Her teeth clenched. She knew exactly who that was. She immediately leaped out from under the waterfall, unsheathed her sword, and put it up against the trespasser's neck. He yelped like he always did.

"Please... don't kill me..." whimpered Keitaro. He put his hands up in mercy.

"Why should this time be any different, Urashima? I know you are trying to sneak around the girls spa. Don't try to fool me. I still have not accepted you into the Hinata house! Perhaps this time I will get rid of you by force..." the sword got closer to Keitaro's neck.

"Motoko! Let him go! He was just cutting the bushes!" Screamed Naru. Motoko looked at her. She growled and let him go. Keitaro fell on the ground, sweating.

"You are so weak, Urashima, it's pathetic." And she walked off.

Motoko was on the roof now practicing her balance. She was on one foot and her sword was parallel to the ground. She held this position for about an hour before she went down to take a break. She threw her sword behind her on purpose. She was trying to cut off Keitaro's head (he was sneaking up on her), but she missed. It did cut some of his hair though.

"God Motoko! Can't you just give me a rest? I can't go a day without hoping you won't slice me!" ranted Keitaro.

"Well, I suppose I could stop... if you leave this house. "

"But I'm the landlord!"

"Find a hotel. No one needs you here." She said this, but she knew it wasn't true. Shinobou had a huge crush on Keitaro, which Motoko could never understand. Kaolla also took a huge liking to him. She was the only one who was very open and talkative around her. Motoko also had a strange liking for this stupid pervert, but she never really understood this feeling. She thought she had defeated it in the kendo fight, but it came back a few weeks later.

"Uh, I can't stand you Motoko!"

"Your just as bad, Urashima. Now get off the roof before I make you get off." Keitaro gladly went off. He was lucky to get off the room alive, especially after insulting Motoko! She looked into the setting sun. This strange feeling wasn't as strong as it was before, but it was still there. She told herself it was just because she hadn't talked to a boy for ages. She knew she had a crush on him though. She just didn't know how to express it in words.

_No! I can't like this man! He touched my friends and he likes Naru anyway. I'm just being stupid. You must concentrate on your kendo and sword techniques! Boys are evil and weak! _

She took a big slice with her sword (which she picked up) and sliced the tree that was in front of her. It fell with a THUD near the baths. Koalla screamed.

"Motoko? What are you doing?"

Motoko just walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

Chapter 2

Motoko went into her room to think. She was pacing around, trying to understand these feelings. They weren't love, but it wasn't just a normal feeling. Maybe it was just a small crush...

She began to dress into some different clothes. She started to talk, but was unaware that she was shouting.

"I hate this! Why can't I just be normal? I can't smile! And I don't have a clue what is up with me! Yah! Keitaru Urashima!"

Keitaru ran to her room, thinking she needed something.

"Yes?" he opened the door. He immediately shut the door when he saw Motoko dressing.

"URASHIMA!" she screamed. She quickly finished dressing and ran down the hall, chasing Keitaru with her sword. She finally cornered him. Her sword was touching his neck while he panted.

"Urashima, you have crossed the line. Once a pervert always a pervert. I have put up with your nonsense enough and I will now END MY MISERY! KYA!" she bellowed. She pulled back her sword, ready to swing it at Keitaru's neck. She almost sliced his head off, but she heard someone coming. She quickly retreated and simply pulled him up by the hair. He saw Naru come in.

"Motoko, what's going on?"

"This man has crossed the line! He has touched us and peeked on us while we are in the bath! I will not tolerate this any longer! I cannot believe that you, yes YOU Naru, are letting him stay here! He lied to us and now thinks it is okay to make it one step further! If he truly wants to stay here, he will stay IN PIECES!" She began to unsheathe her sword.

"Motoko, no!" Motoko had never felt more rage. He was her first love and he was horrible to her. Keitaru, she knew, also had a big crush on Naru. She couldn't cope with it any longer. She drew back her sword and was about to pierce him when... Su got in the way. She growled with impatientence.

"Su, get out of the way!"

"But Motoko... dinner's ready!"

"I'll be there in a minute, just wait for me at the table!"

"Okay! Yay!" she said, as she walked off, completely oblivious to the fact that Keitaru was trying to run away.

"Now...where were we? Ah yes... HYA!" She drew he blade back once more. Keitaru didn't know what to do. Tears were streaming down Motoko's face. She didn't know why she was crying. She sliced at him and...missed.

Instead, she hit the wooden board behind him. The board was loose, so it knocked Keitaru's head straight forward into Motoko's face. Before she noticed it, they were in a lip lock. Naru gasped. Kitsune came in with Shinobou and Su. They were at the dinner table, but they came to check on Keitaru (he was usually the first one there). When they saw what was happening...

Motoko had never been more embarrassed him her life. She wanted to pull away, but at the same time she liked it. Never had she felt like this before.

Sorry it ended kinda weird (for this chapter anyway), but that's how it is! I'll update soon!


End file.
